The legend of the white lion
by Kris Davis
Summary: On a small planet in the far reachs of the galaxy an anceint power is stirring, A prophecy is about to be fulfilled and a war has begun.
1. Default Chapter

Legend of the White Lion. By Darthkeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own voltron I don't know who does. So please don't sue all you'd get is a bratty little dog that hogs my bed. Enjoy  
  
Prelude  
  
Long ago when the planets where still very young there existed a race of people who lived on a beautiful planet names Atlantis. The Atlantians where a peaceful people the possessed powers beyond imagination but soon they became arrogant and it became their downfall. The Island capitol converged on itself only the royal family survived by fleeing into space. The lived in space for more then a millennium before they came across another planet with resources they named that planet Alta meaning 'New Beginning'. But sadly things did not go well for long. And the survivors were plunged into war. After more then two thousand years of war the survivors of the royal left the planet thinking all there people destroyed they fled. But hey did not get very far and crashed an the little planet known as Arus thus beginning the rein of the Ta'Djo royal family leading down to it's current ruler Her Highness Princess Allura. Where our story begins with the discovery in the royal archives of a sixth Lion Protector so let's begin.  
  
TBC A/N I'll continue when I get at least good review. So later . 


	2. Chapter one

The Legend of the White Lion By Darthkeki  
  
Disclaimer/ I don't own Voltron don't who does and frankly I don't care. So don't sue all you'd get is a bratty little dog that hogs my bed.  
  
A/N Thanks to Blazewing I'm flattered that anyone actually reviewed. So Thanks now on with the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So let me get this straight there's one more lion just lying around here somewhere" Lance Devin stared at the crowned princess of Arus. "Actually Lance technically it's not laying around according to my ancestors Journal it's not on Arus but on planet somewhere near the edge of our galaxy" Princess Allura Danni Ta'Djo said primly in answer. "Still do you know this means Princess If Lotor Learned of this it could be devastating to us and the alliance not to mention Arus" Captain Keith Scot of the black lion said worriedly as he surveyed the map of the galaxy that was be projected over the table. "Princess is there anyway you could narrow done where it is we need to find this sixth lion as soon as possible" Keith asked as he looked at Princess Allura her face was written with worry." I'll keep searching thru the journals I found until then the best thing we can do is be prepared in case Lotor finds it first" with that the meeting came to an end.  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Allura sat in bed with a mug of Tea as she prepared to start reading another of her Ancestors Journals. All the royal monarchs kept one including her.  
  
This is the Journal of Queen Anne Marie Ta'Djo  
  
I begin this journal on the day of my coronation. I promise that I will rule to the best of my ability. For not only as queen but as the pilot of our greatest protector the white Lion, The white lion is a legacy passed onto by my mother who got it from her father. It has been are protector ever since our first queen. Some of the elders believe that white is not even from this planet but was brought her by the falling star that bore my great, great, great grandmother. But I guess I can never know for certain. There is also talk that Queen Arielle {A/N I think that's her name} Left a journal hidden somewhere in the castle of Rein wood on the island eternia but I guess we will never know for sure.  
  
"Eternia that's only a little ways from here that's were we need to go' thought Allura as she got out of bed and went to change into her flight suit. After she was finished she went to wake the boys. But a thought stopped her. 'If there is no Journal then I have weakened the castle for no reason' then with a determined stride she turned and headed to the docking bay she would leave a message and check it out herself. But she'd be back before dawn. Wouldn't she? To Be Continued 


	3. A lost journal found and A betrayal amon...

Chapter three A Lost Journal Found and A Betrayal among comrades  
  
Disclaimer/ You know how this goes I write this for my own amusement and you get to read it as long as you don't sue for the thing is I'm saving all my money because I'm going to Paris, France. So HA  
  
A/N Sorry about the long Delay in putting up the next chapter and Blaze wing sorry for my ignorance but what's a beta reader? Anyway you see the thing is I am hurrying up to finish high School before the end of the year so I can't guarantee that I while be regular in my updates so sorry. Any way on with Fic  
  
Allura slowly made her way thru the ruins of the once main capitol of Arus. The island Eternia served as capitol until two hundred years ago when a great tsunami swept thru and destroyed almost everything Allura's ruling ancestor at the time was Queen Aciana she ordered the survivors off the island and onto the main land where the castle off lion's now stands.  
  
As Allura walked thru the once great hall of the palace she felt a deep sense of sorrow thru her sixth sense. It felt like all the grief those who lived mourning over the ones they lost. As she approached the throne a sense of awe washed over her as she gazed up at the crystal throne and the gigantic mural that depicted all the heroic acts of her Ancestors many of whom where queens. And at the very center was a huge portrait of the women who started it all. Queen Ariella Allura reached down and pulled out the journal she had found in the library she flipped to the last entry of the journal the very reason she had come all this way out her.  
  
This is the last entry of my journal I shall make. For my health has failed me and The White lion has gone to rest on the planet that I have chosen I will not put a name to it in this journal while this journal is meant for my descendents That does not me it will not fall into enemy hands, But I will leave this it is a riddle only the one meant to reawaken the mighty White lion will be able to understand it.  
  
In a palace that has come to ruin in future times. By the wall of hero's great the answers lies in the face of the Women who was last of her race who begin a line greatness Look into her eyes and she will lead the way.  
  
That is all I will leave for the time of my death is near to the one who reads this story please do not weep I have lived a life so full and I welcome the eternal sleep.  
  
Queen Anne Marie Ta'Djo died on the rise of the selte moon two weeks after she penned this page.  
  
Allura stared at the riddle 'I believe she meant her when she mentioned the palace. But what did she mean by 'In the face of the women who was last of her Race' that doesn't make any sense. Then suddenly every thing clicked. Queen Ariella. That's who Anne Marie is talking about nobody knows where Queen Ariella came from so that would mean that she would be the last of her race. Allura walked up to the portrait of the Queen and saw that to her surprise that the eyes were fixed straight upwards. Allura stood in front of the portrait and looked up. Allura gave a gasp at what she saw for their on the ceiling strapped to it was a huge Painting of the white lion. And Next to it to her utmost surprise was a simple brown book.  
  
"Now how in the world did that get up there" Allura said to her self as she stared in awe of the painting. Allura grinned as she saw how a simple rope ran down the wall near the door. At first glance it looked like one of the bell ringers you pull when you want to summon a Servant but as Allura examined it closer she saw that it was secure. To a beam right under the book Allura gave another grin as she prepared to climb. 'Thank goodness for all the training Keith and the boys put me thru. It took her a total of five minutes to climb the rope once she got the book she tucked under one of her arms no way was she going to read it up here.  
  
When she reached the floor Allura slumped against the wall all sweaty from climbing she sat down on the cool floor and opened the book on the cover in Beautiful script was the words. "This is the Journal of Queen Ariella Child of the stars" Allura could not believe her eyes she had found the journal of the very first Queen. Then Allura noticed a letter lying in the cover she opened it and read;  
  
Congratulations to the person who finds the Journal of My great-great-great- great grandmother. I am King Aladore I hide the journal on the ceiling per my mothers Queen Anne Marie last request. And if you've fond the journal then it is safe to tell you which planet the white lion is on. I will not however tell you more then that also per my mother's request. It is on the planet Alta abut twelve months from here at our fastest ship and that only goes Warp 1 but I am guessing since it will be a great time from now that by now. Do not fear though about going there for the White lion goes Warp 8.  
  
At that point Allura gasped, the fastest of Alliance ships only goes Warp 5 and the lions only go Warp 6.  
  
As you can see the White lions technology is far more advanced then ours we do not know who made all we know is that which ever Race Queen Ariella Belonged to be the one who created it. I leave you know with another riddle so hat once you reach Alta you may find the white lion.  
  
In a Jungle dense with life Lead you shall be by a blinding light. Reach a wall of glass you will mind over matter Are the keys to this door but the key to get to the lion shall be of the Heart  
  
Good Luck and may your heart be the guide.  
  
Allura finished reading the letter and let out a mighty yawn. It had been almost 24 hours since she last slept and that climb was exhausting 'I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a just a second' that was Allura's last thought as she drifted off to sleep against the wall of the Ancient palace Rein Wood.  
  
@~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours Later an insistent beeping awake a very sleepy Allura she rubbed her eyes to get them used to the daylight streaming thru the castle windows. Suddenly she shot up as she realized what time it was. It was Nine O Clock here making it noon back at the castle of lions and that beeping she heard was her communicator. She reached up a flipped it open to come face to face with the furious Captain Keith Scott of Black Lion she was wearing flight helmet which meant he was up in the air. "Morning Keith" Allura said with her best please don't be mad at me smile it didn't work. "Where the Hell are you" he all but roared at her. "In a palace I'm fine Keith I'm on my way back to the castle now see you in two hours" With that she shut down her communicator and wearily gathered her things putting them all in the cargo bag she had brought and made her way to her lion. In truth it would only take her about thirty minutes to get to the castle top speed but then again who ever rushed to their own execution which Allura was pretty sure it was going to be when she got back to the castle.  
  
@~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough the entire team was waiting in the control room as she came out of her tube. "Young lady do you have any ides what you put us thru this morning when you didn't show up for practice and your lion was gone. We thought for sure Lotor had finally been able to kidnap you" At this point Allura interrupted Nanny's tirade "I'm fine Nanny I had taken the lion out to some ruins last night and fell asleep I'm fine really" She reassured she caught Keith's eye and clearly saw the anguish and anger he had felt when they couldn't find her. She lowered her eyes to the ground in Shame, "What ruins were you at exactly?" Questioned Corran "Rein Wood Palace" Allura replied bluntly Nanny gave an out raged gasp. "That's it young lady you are grounded" Bellowed Nanny "What?" it was Allura's turn to gasp "You heard me young lady you are suspended from flying the blue lion for a month. "But the team needs me" She tried to reason "No we don't princess" It was Keith "When we couldn't find you I made a call to Sven he's on his way he should be here in a matter of minutes" Allura could not believe what she was hearing. She gave the rest of the team a desperate look but they just averted their eyes. Finally the truth struck her none of them wanted her on the team in the first place. Allura turned her heart gaze back to Keith's eyes softened but he remained firm. "Fine" Allura said as she walked over to Keith she handed him the key to blue lion then turned and fled the control room she managed to make it to her room before the tears came.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few hours since the incident in the control room the princess had looked her self in her room and changed all her pass codes she refused to see anybody and didn't even come out for dinner. Keith stood in the observation deck watching the Sunset. While he had been angry over the stunt the Princess pulled his anger had left him and all that was left was remorse, "Hello Keith watching the sunset?" Keith turned to the speaker to see his best friend next Lance Sven the former pilot of blue lion. "I'm just thinking" Replied Keith "Regretting the way you reacted to the princess." Sven suggested Keith gave a slight grin Sven always was able to him better then most people. "Yeah, I went to apologize and try and explain my reasons for going along with grounding her. She wouldn't even open the door for me and none of the other guys have had much success in talking to her either" He explained Keith could still see clearly the hurt expression she gave him when he took nanny and Corran's side. "Maybe because in her eyes you betrayed her I mean come on Keith you've taken away probably the only real freedom over her life. But give her a few days" Sven was then interrupted as Pidge came speeding towards them. "What is it Pidge?" Asked Keith his alarm growing by the expression on the boys face "Allura's gone she took one of the other ships in the bay and took off I just realized she was gone and checked the security camera's and sure enough there she was leaving" Pidge said all in on breath so you can imagine the expression on his face as he gasped for breath. "When was this:? When did she leave plant?" Keith demanded all the anguish from this morning coming back full force. "Two Hours ago" was his reply @~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in space a ship flew full speed toward the planet Alta it's only passenger a small female form with tears in her blue eyes "Good-bye guys" Allura Danni Ta'Djo whispered to a picture of herself and the guys. 'There was no turning back now' but was she really prepared to face what was awaiting her. Only time would tell  
  
TBC..  
  
Well another chapter completed I will need on more review for me to continue this story so Enjoy and Good night 


	4. AN

Ladies and gentlemen and all my adoring fans and reviewers (Ha Ha)  
  
I am proud to announce that I DarthKeki am alive after wrecking my mother's car.  
  
That's right I was in a car crash. Because of this itty bitty fact I will update all my stories  
  
soon I promise. Right when my ribs stop hurting. Thank you all for listening to me and to  
  
all who have actually bothered to review my stories . some times.  
  
Thank you again,  
  
DarthKeki 


	5. New friend or possible enemy that follow...

The Real Chapter Three - New friend or possible enemy that follows?  
  
Allura groaned as she came too. She laid in what remained of her ship. "Thank God for helmets" she said warily as she pulled the wrecked helmet from her head. 'And to think that could've been me' Allura thought as she took in the full damage. This was not good. The last thing she remembered was approaching the planet when suddenly this blast of light came from the planet. Her engines went out and she went into a free spin. Bringing herself back to the present Allura freed herself from her seat and pulled herself up. She surveyed the damage that had been done. 'Well looks like I'm stuck here' Allura thought bitterly, maybe Pidge or Hunk or any of the guys would probably know what to do. But Nanny or even Corran had never let her learn any thing but Politics and Flying. 'Oh well' she thought then went to work gathering the supplies.  
  
When she finally emerged from the shuttle she took in her surroundings.  
  
"O Great looks like I don't have to go looking for the jungle dense with life" she said sarcastically to herself as she held up a scanner that she had found on the ship.  
  
"Looks like I should go that way" and with that she headed north to a tall mountain that was visible from where the clearing that she was standing. Little did she know that she was not alone.  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Allura dropped her pack on the bank of a nice cool stream she had found. She had been walking for about three hours. And was now about half way up the mountain and she was getting exhausted. Not to mention it was getting dark.  
  
"Well this is as good as place as any" She said again to herself as she looked around nervously. She had been feeling like someone was following her for some time ever since she left the downed ship.  
  
But it wasn't until the night had fallen when things really began to get creepy. She had thrown a blanket down on the ground and was using her pack as a pillow. It was the dead of night when it happened.  
  
Allura was sleeping fitfully. A dream plagued her sleep.  
  
  
  
*She sat in the cock pit of what looked to be a ship. She was breathing heavily. Her side hurt. She looked down and saw her white tank top ripped across her middle and one long thin sliced cut adorned her stomach. She looked out the front view screen and was greeted by fire every where people were running screaming away from this terrifying black thing that was in the shape of something. A feeling of dread took shape in her stomach.  
  
Then a calming washed over her as she knew what she had to do. With this in mind she took hold of the controls and charged the creature.  
  
Then she was no longer in the ship. She was on the ground watching in horror as the creature destroyed everything in sight. Then she watched as the black lion went charging start into the beast. A tremendous explosion ripped through the air. Allura's small body was pushed to the ground by the force of it. A single word was ripped from her lungs as she stared devastated at the wreckage of the once proud ship.  
  
"MOTHER"*  
  
Allura shot up. Tears streaming down her face a cold sweat drenched her body. Allura sat on the ground trying to remember the now forgotten dream. She did not have long to do so for suddenly from the bush beside her a huge snarling creature charged her. Scrambling to her feet, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She did not know where she was going. A voice inside her head led her. The voice was soft and melodious and so familiar.  
  
As she ran a blinding light flashed over her head and hit the charging beast square in the chest sending it back words into the bush. Shocked Allura stopped and stared at where the beast once stood.  
  
/ Lead you shall be by the blinding light/  
  
The verse from the riddle flashed through her mind as she turned and followed the steady light streaming from just a head. Little did she know that she was being watched very closely as she followed the light as if hypnotized.  
  
@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~  
  
She did not know how long she followed the light. But she suddenly she was in a cave. Its walls smooth as if sanded. It was perfectly cut from stone in an arch. There in the center of the room dividing it was a single crystal glass wall. The wall was semi transparent. She could see something behind. 'The white lion 'realization dawned on her.  
  
'How do I get through?' she asked herself.  
  
'Believe' the voice said.  
  
'In what?' she asked .  
  
"Yourself, your powers" and then the voice left.  
  
"Myself, my power' she repeated.  
  
Then she closed her eyes a clam washed over her as it had in her dream. She placed one hand on the wall. As she did this a thousand voices crashed over her. As the entire history of her ancestors rushed forward her mind went into overload. She gasped stumbled back and collapsed.  
  
The dark figure approached the crumpled princess. He bent a picked her up as he looked into her face he saw a slight mark right next to her ear.  
  
"I thought so" it said as it turned and strolled from the cave. Carrying her with it.  
  
TBC.  
  
Now again at least one more review for this chapter before I continue. Thanks for all the support I was seriously considering stopping writing because people wouldn't review. So thank you all and One question. What is a Beta Reader? 


	6. Chapter four

Chapter Four,  
  
Allura stood at the door of a small cottage nestled in the side of the mountain. She had awoken moments earlier. Her last memory of the night before was of a strange man picking her up and bringing her here, there he was chopping wood. She hid behind the door and watched him. He was tall and dark his skin was dark brown and showed many painful scars seared into his flesh. He had his back to her but he had his black hair in a shaggy cut pulled in a leather thong.  
  
"When were you planning to announce yourself?" he suddenly asked turning to look at her with his fierce face and black eyes.  
  
Allura gave a sheepish look as she stepped into daylight. She was wearing what was left of her flight suit and her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun.  
  
"Who are you?" she finally asked after a long moment.  
  
"My name is Nah'jar. And you are princess Allura of Arus" he replied as she gasped.  
  
"How did you.." she started to say.  
  
"I knew your mother and I meet you when you were a little girl so it does not surprise me that you do no0t remember me" she said as he stopped chopping and started gathering wood.  
  
And suddenly she did remember. Her mother and four others who flew the lions and the pilot of blue was a dark man named Nah'jar.  
  
"I do remember you. You were mothers second in command on the Voltron force before Zarkon." She exclaimed and he nodded.  
  
"They told me all the original pilots were dead including my mother" she said sorrowfully  
  
"Yes I was the pilot of Blue but when your mother died piloting the Black and that witch Haggar spilt up the keys. I and the others went our separate ways. I came here" he explained.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she followed him into the cottage.  
  
"Sit" he ordered and she did so.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning. I know you're here for the White Lion" she gasped but he continued. "Your mother and I grew up on this planet and I knew at some point you would be coming" he took the seat across from Allura's .  
  
"How did you know I would come?" she asked  
  
"Before I tell you that you most understand our history. Three thousand years ago a race of people landed as refugees on this planet. They where governed by the 'Council' I can not tell you much about this council only that it was made up of 6 of the members from the royal family. But an evil man wanted the council's power for himself and he lead his forces against the council in it's final act the council combined their powers and it was hidden. Half the surviving family fled the planet and crashed on another."  
  
"Queen Ariella" Allura exclaimed as everything suddenly began to make sense.  
  
"Yes" he confirmed  
  
"But what of the others?" she asked  
  
"Your mother was the last" he said  
  
"But what does have to do with me?" Allura wanted to know.  
  
"Just before the council disappeared they foretold of a dark time coming to the galaxy and a young woman last of her race wielding the power of Atlantis and bringing peace to the Galaxy." He looked at Allura in the eyes. "You are her" he said  
  
"No" she tried to deny it  
  
"Don't deny it. You've always know you where meant for more then that planet Arus"  
  
Allura stared at her hands a million thoughts flying through her mind. She came to a decision.  
  
"Show me what to do" She said  
  
Nah'jar just grinned.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
TBC... How is it? Please review. Sorry for the lateness and the shortness but I've been way busy so let me know if I should continue.  
  
DarthKeki 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
  
/ Darkness/  
  
/Nothingness/  
  
/So lonely/  
  
/She is near/  
  
/It has begun/  
  
++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++  
  
Trees flew past her view as she ran. Allura couldn't help but laugh as she ran. Never in her entire life had she felt as free as she did at this moment. She knew she was giving away her position but frankly she didn't care.  
  
Nearby Nah'Jar heard the sound of laughter and silently changed course to flow it. He scowled only slightly that she was giving away her position by laughing. But he couldn't help but let the lightness that her laugh caused to fill him. He cursed Corran and Nanny for the way they had suppressed her free will. Did they not realize her true importance? Where they so stuck in their ways they would sacrifice the galaxy for it?  
  
Nah'Jar rounded the tree and saw Allura there running he could not help the sadness that filled him then. She looked so much her mother. From her sparkling light blue eyes to her gold spun hair that was just as short as her mother always wore. He gave a slight grin as he told her she could do whatever she wanted to do with herself. He was only slightly shocked that she had cut her hair. He knew how nanny viewed hair and had most likely forced her to keep it long. It also didn't surprise him when he had pulled out a trunk of her mothers old clothes that she chose a black outfit for again Nanny most of forced her to wear those horrid pink clothes.  
  
Allura became aware of Nah'Jar second he began to follow her. One of the things she noticed was that her power of perception had grown, so when a second later he leaped at her. She was prepared. She leapt to the side taking Nah'Jar by surprised whirled and pinned him. Holding a small practice dagger she wore for protection to his throat.  
  
All Nah'Jar could do was look at her with surprise and then he grinned.  
  
"Good job Melli*" he commended as she helped him up.  
  
Allura grinned with pleasure.  
  
"Thank you Massai**" She said as she bowed her head to him.  
  
Nah'Jar did the same. He felt a sense of pride knowing that the ancients language that her mother and him had taught her at an early age was coming back.  
  
"Nano li bes'sa lo'nay^" He told her  
  
"Bei~" she agreed and the started their long read back to the caves in which they lived.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Allura descended to the hot spring that was at the very back of the cave that used to be her mothers. It was right next to Nah'Jar. Allura paused in front of the mirror that was placed against the wall. She looked so different from what she did a year ago. Her hair was cut boy short and flipped out at the back. Her eyes seemed older even though they still sparkled. Her body she noticed was leaner. While she was never fat she did have the muscle she did now. In fact that was all she had. She took in the outfit she was wearing. It had belonged to her mother. It was black and skin tight. The shoulders where cut out and the sleeves came half way do her arm. It had a mock turtle neck to it imbedded with a small white gem that was her mother birth stone. Even though she knew that she was looking at herself. Allura could've sworn the reflection was her mothers.  
  
Allura shock her head and stripped as she sunk herself into the Hot pool to clean up.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Tell me about the day my mother died?" Allura asked suddenly.  
  
She and Nah'Jar where sitting at his table next to a roaring fire eating a tom'bu bird that Allura had hunted, tum'bu birds slightly resembled there birds Turkey's that where native to earth. She knew this because Lance had shown her a picture once. But still she was focused on Nah'Jar waiting for him to answer.  
  
Nah'Jar himself was not surprised she had asked he wondered when she would ask. He had already told her about their childhood. Allura had been surprised when shortly after her arrival he took her to the village that was 10 miles away. It was small and she met many people who knew her mother. She learned that this people did not use spaceship or any kind of technology expect the shield that kept off worlders from detecting their presence. There was in fact almost a million people on this planet. She learned of the war that had caused this decision. She learned how he and her mother where thee first chosen to go off planet. How she and Alfor first met. But she had yet to ask about the day it all came to an end.  
  
"It was dark" he began his tale, Reliving it as he spoke. "Zarkon had made with an unknown source. And this source sent the most horrible, most powerful robot we had ever encountered. We went out trying to protect the people. We fought long and hard and though the entire thing who ever was piloting spoke only once and only to your mother. I never knew what it said. We, I and the three other pilots had been taken out before we had a chance to form Voltron. Your mother was the only one left standing. She charged and in the biggest explosion I had ever seen rammed into the Robot. When the smoke cleared all that was left of it was a smoldering heap of metal. And the black just lay their. By the time we got their it was to late. She was dead. Alanis was dead.' Nah'Jar stopped his voice choked with sorrow.  
  
Allura felt tears in her eyes as he used her mother name. Her mother Alanis Luna Ta'Djo  
  
"Thank you for telling me" Allura said as she rose and hugged the man who was like an uncle to her. Not only for the fact that he had told her the truth, but for what she recognized in his voice. He had loved her mother and not in the way of brother and sister as Alanis had felt for him.  
  
"Chi'Ka+" she whispered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Far above them in the blackness of space that hung over head. Behind the second moon of Alta, Hera, Space began to twist and distort. It began to move in a slow circular motion.  
  
And far below them in the depths of the mountain in a cavern long since abandoned a tall majestic machine in the shape of a lion began to stir,  
  
/It has begun/  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A/N Sorry for not updating sooner I have run into a severe case of writers block. I hope you enjoy this segment of the story. The language I used is something I pulled out of my imagination. So here are the translations for it. I put little symbols next to the words so the translation for that word is next to the matching symbols  
  
*My student or My Apprentice  
  
**Master  
  
^We should head back  
  
~Yes  
  
+Thank you,  
  
And that's that hopefully I'll have the next part up soon. Thanx, The woman formally know as DarthKeki now known as Kris Davis. 


End file.
